


Delay

by Cracky



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cracky/pseuds/Cracky
Summary: 槙岛生存if。一期结束后，轮船开往香港的某个夜晚。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo





	Delay

房间里一片昏暗，只有一点橘色的光从门下的缝隙透进来。窗外，雷鸣和暴雨正在海上肆虐，整艘船都在摇晃，像是海怪贴着船舱徘徊。

这是在船上的第几天？槙岛圣护想不起来。他上船时还发着烧，神智不清。现在烧退了，各种伤还在恢复。狡啮说胸前的一定会留疤，等到下船的时候伤口也愈合了，就带他拆线。

“我们是去大陆南部吧。”

槙岛躺在床上问。他清醒的时候很想坐起来，毕竟这样好像可控一些，然而每次都被狡啮推了回去，他的身体状况也不允许他乱动——那天在他等待死亡时，狡啮向他的腿开了一枪。

“你少问问题比较好。”狡啮过了几秒才回答。他坐在对面的床上，倚着墙，眼睛都没睁开。

槙岛轻轻笑道：“你这么防备，却没有杀我，这是为何？狡啮慎也，你喜欢给自己增加麻烦。”“我说过，你少问问题。”狡啮站起来，几步走到槙岛面前，槙岛以为他又会施暴，本能地侧身向里面躲，但狡啮只是站在床边，什么都没做。

雷声渐渐消失了，只剩不间断的雨水打在圆形的窗户上。槙岛意识到狡啮正借着屋外的光盯着自己，他试图从黑暗中看清狡啮的表情，未果。槙岛有些不舒服，干脆再次背过身，这次却被抓住了肩膀，下一秒，粗暴的吻落到他的唇上。槙岛的唇瓣堪堪张开一点，狡啮就把舌头伸进去，尼古丁的苦味瞬间扩散到喉咙。“嗯……”槙岛被呛得皱眉，还是让狡啮上了床，帮自己脱掉衣服。如果在安全屋发生的第一次情事可以称为荒诞的话，之后的无数次对他们而言都顺理成章。

衣扣被一颗颗快速解开，狡啮扯下他的衬衫，大片的纱布露出来，狡啮没有碰伤口，他的手沿着槙岛的腰线游走，最后一把扯掉对方的裤子，顺着大腿饱满的弧线触摸到阴茎。槙岛颤抖了一下，狡啮的抚弄一直很有技巧，他几乎没有性上的需求，和狡啮做爱的快感却舒服得让他恐惧。他喘息着，不由自主地环上狡啮的后背，然后在对方的肩上狠狠地咬下去。

“操——”狡啮猛地推开槙岛，像避开危险的野兽。他们在黑暗中僵持了片刻，疼痛显然让猎犬更加兴奋，作为报复他伸手掰开槙岛的嘴，强硬地挤进两排皓齿之间。槙岛感到男人的手指先是压在他的舌头上，接着其中一根抵上上颚，开始恶劣地搔刮，任凭他再咬，狡啮仍然不管不顾地侵犯着他的口腔。呕吐感翻腾着就要涌上来，狡啮适时抽出手指，用另一只手褪下挂在槙岛腿上的剩余布料，把没受伤的右腿抬起来叠到他的胸前。于是两团雪臀间的小穴赤裸裸地展现出来。混着鲜血和唾液的手指划入槙岛的股间，在碰触到穴口时直接插了进去。如果不是右腿被死死压住，槙岛几乎要踹上去，狡啮的扩张毫无章法，他粗暴地又塞进一根手指。槙岛喘息着凝视着头顶的虚空，他觉得身体又开始发热，血液仿佛要冲破皮肤。身体被狡啮打开的感觉刺激着他的大脑皮层，几乎要麻痹全身。他害怕这种被支配的感觉，但在内心深处又充满快乐。突然船身剧烈一震，狡啮的手指顺势深入，按到了某一点，他几乎是瞬间就惊叫出声。“狡——”他的声音在这个时候带着几分软糯——他还没说完，狡啮就放开了他的腿，掐上他的脖子。此时他看清了对方的脸，那是一种冷酷和悲恸混杂在一起的表情。很快，那只手又松开了，顺着槙岛胸前的沟壑划下去，停在他脆弱的伤口上。“把你直接杀掉，太便宜你了。”

“所以这就是你的制裁？”槙岛平复着喘息，冷言嘲讽，“别说傻话了。”

狡啮没理他，而是把手按在伤口最深的位置。

“槙岛，你再也不会回到日本了。＂

槙岛愣了一下，狡啮在他开口前挺身插进他的肉穴，让他再次叫出来。狡啮把槙岛的两只手腕按在头顶，另一只手抓住他的脚踝。狭小的空间里充斥着喘息和交媾的碰撞声。狡啮向更深的地方操弄，同时俯身隔着纱布舔弄血痂，就像数日前将刀刃划入这片肌肤。 这里接近心脏，疼痛感和酥麻感使槙岛的大脑一片空白，脖子上动脉跳动的声音和外面的水声融为一体。狡啮松开了他的手腕，再次掐住他的喉咙，这次似乎是真的要把他掐死，槙岛几乎要窒息。船在巨浪间起伏着，加重了狡啮在他体内频繁的冲撞。忽然他感到身体轻飘，就像在水中沉浮。他下意识地向下看去，在两人交合的地方，他的阴茎正一下下地吐出液体——氧气和狡啮同时进入身体的快感让他就在刚刚到达了高潮。


End file.
